borutofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Thundering Senju
A Thunderous Voice Iwato Senju stood within the Senju clan's estate, telling his parents and other family members of his recent genin promotion. The lot of those present congratulated the young Senju male as he happily received the praise before running out of the house to a more open area. Going to a tree with a practice dummy on the clan ground, Iwato began to practice alone. Looking at the dummy, the young man ran to it and let loose a series of punches and kicks on the training tool. He launched himself forward and slammed his knee into the dummy, before extending the full length of his leg to kick the dummy. The dummy flew from its spot with this, landing a good distance away from Iwato and the tree. However, the dummy, in some stroke of fate, landed right side up. Iwato laughed at this. "Looks like you want more, huh?" The Senju made a cross sign with his fingers, and with it appeared three . The quartet of Iwatos ran towards the dummy in unison, with one of the clones leading the pack. The lead clone, when they had closed the distance well, ducked down and fell the his hands and knees with his back up. The three remaining Iwatos formed a line and jumped off the back of the downed Iwato, launching themselves in the air. The first Iwato struck the clone with a falling punch and the second Iwato followed it up with a kick, knocking the dummy down. The third Iwato, at the peak of his jump, blasted through the dummy, leaving a quarter-sized hole in the middle of the dummy's torso. One of the Iwatos kicked the head of the dummy, launching it back into a standing position. The quartet of Iwatos continued their assault on the dummy. Two of the Iwatos punched the dummy in the chest, feeling the heat from the hole the lightning left in before the moved separate directions. This was because behind them, the one of the other two Iwato grabbed the arm of the last one, swinging him around before throwing him towards the dummy. The Iwato kicked the dummy in the head, taking the head off of it. The three clones of Iwato dispersed, restoring Iwato with all of his chakra. To conclude his onslaught, Iwato formed a series of and launched them at the dummy. The balls singed the fabric of the dummy with their heat and burned it even more as they burst, making small trails of lightning burn the dummy. Iwato was happy with his progress, breathing a little harder from the exertion. He admired his damage done to the dummy until he heard a voice. "Iwato! Stop destroying the damn practice dummies so quickly. We aren't made of money in this village!" shouted a clan elder. Iwato's eyes went wide with shock, before he started booking it away from the elder. "I'm sorry! I just want to be strong like our ancestors!" shouted the boy as he jumped over a fence. With that, the young boy made his way over to to pick up some food. A Great Speed Some time passed since the dummy incident. Iwato had filled his belly with a big cheeseburger with mushrooms during this time. "Lightning Burger never disappoints!" Iwato said with a smile and a thumbs up as he paid for the meal. Iwato walked out laughing to himself about the earlier event. Knowing it would be better than going back home to possibly be yelled at more, Iwato ran to different spot to train in in the village, the . As he arrived, Iwato thought of his previous session. "I worked on my taijutsu, my shadow clones, and lightning a bit. Maybe I should try to home my speed..." Iwato said aloud to himself as he thought of his next course of action. Iwato looked at the trees and the river. It was a short distance, but Iwato smiled. "Maybe I can base it on how quickly I can get from the river to the trees." Iwato stood by the river and got into a stance to run towards the trees. He stood still for a moment, feeling his own body and the energy - the chakra - within him flowing. He allowed the chakra to swirl within his legs as he broke into a sprint, sped up by the . He made it to the trees, his legs pounding on the ground as he turned, tearing up the earth in the process. He sprinted back to where he started, next to the river. Breathing heavier now, Iwato thought for a moment. "Five seconds. It was five seconds to there and back." To some, this might be an acceptable time. It was several moments faster than running without the Body Flicker Technique and it was a short distance. However, Iwato was not pleased with himself. He wanted to be faster. He wanted to be stronger. He wanted to be strong enough to serve and protect his home like the great Konoha Shinobi before him. He wanted to be great like and one day. Living up to their legacy was something Iwato thought of often, something his parents encouraged him to seek. Maybe Iwato ingrained it in himself too deeply and at too early of an age, but he didn't care. He wanted to be as much like them as he could. Iwato turned back towards the trees and planted himself into a running stance once more. He launched himself forward and ran towards the trees as fast as he could and back to the water. "Again!" Iwato shouted as he went back, not allowing himself to stop, not feeling he had done any better. "Again! Again! Again" he shouted more times in succession. Iwato could feel his heart beating faster as his pulse increased to maintain proper blood flow and oxygen supply as he ran. His breathing got harder and harder. He kept up his back and forth regardless, wanting to make at least a bit of progress if he could. Finally, Iwato sprinted at the tree fast enough that he could feel a difference. He was moving faster this time. As he neared the tree, he knew he would slam into it and felt he couldn't stop fast enough. Instead, Iwato stuck out his arm and hooked it on the tree last second. He used the arm and his speed to turn himself around. He felt the bark of the tree cutting up exposed parts of his skin and splinters being lodged within. He knew he would get an ear full for doing training like this, but he would put up with it later. Right now, he just wanted to finish the attempt. As he ran back towards the starting spot, he knew he was still coming in hot. As opposed to trying to stop, Iwato threw caution to the wind. He sprint past the starting place and ran on to the water. However, he had not been using any chakra to stay a float and simply broke the surface of the water, falling in. Sticking his head above the surface, Iwato spat out the water that had gone in his mouth, laughing. He felt tired, but he felt good. Swimming back to the bank of the river and climbing out, Iwato got on the ground and laid on his back. He was breathing hard; however, he had a smile on his face. Maybe it was an outpour of more chakra within him, maybe it was true improvement, maybe it was a combination of both. "Two seconds!" Iwato said excitedly as he closed his eyes with a bigger smile. He eventually got up and made his way home. After a short lecture of needing to be more careful when training, he got his arm cleaned up and freed from splinters before it got bandages, Iwato went to bed happy that night. Speed in Combat After a good night's rest, Iwato woke up the next day to eat a quick breakfast with his family. As he finished up, he put his dishes in the sink. "I'm gonna head out to do a bit more training." Iwato's mother sighed. "Be careful, Iwato. Don't do anything like what you did to your arm last night," she said with an annoyed look on her face. Iwato nodded. "Yes ma'am, I'll try and be better about not hurting myself." Iwato laughed at this as he looked at his arm. Most of the wounds closed up, covered with scabs in places not fully healed yet. However, he felt no pain in his arm. As such, he felt good to go. Iwato went out to another one of Konoha's several training fields. This one was simple. It was a plain grassy field with a few training dummies, targets, and trees. Plenty of things to aim at. Iwato looked at the field. "What numbered field is this? Ah, who cares?" Iwato asked jokingly to himself as he walked into the field. He had worked on a few of his techniques yesterday and one the Body Flicker Technique. The progress in both sessions was something Iwato was proud of, but he wanted to work on the prospect of flowing from one into the other and back. Iwato stood on the field, next to one of the trees. He locked his eyes on one of the training dummies on the field. Like yesterday, he felt his own chakra swirl within him. In a moment, the chakra activated within his body and activated his body itself. Within moments, Iwato was before the the dummy. With this, he uppercutted the dummy, sending it up into the air. Iwato then leaped up to grab the dummy by its arm and slam it back into the ground. Counting this as a take down, Iwato moved towards another target. With his enhanced speed, Iwato slammed into a second dummy, leaning forward into it with his left shoulder. With this, the standing dummy now moved forward with Iwato. Iwato abruptly stopped, though the dummy kept moving forth. He then launched himself forward, slamming his feet into the dummy. Iwato used this dummy as a launching point to move forward to the next target, Quite literally, Iwato was going for a target now. He speed away from the dummy and came to a stop a few meters away from a target. While these targets were used for kunai and shrunken training for the most part, Iwato saw no harm in using it for his other abilities. Flowing chakra into his hand, it became electrically charged with a nature transformation. From his fingers came a burst of in a thin beam. With the first attempt, Iwato didn't quite hit the target. However, he tried again. With this, he struck one of the outer rings of the target, burning a hole into it. Iwato swelled his chakra one more time, focusing it as hard as he could and he calmed his breathing and himself as he took aim. A bolt of chakra flew from his hand at remarkable speeds. In a flash, a new hole appeared in the target, going right through the center of it. "Bullseye!" Iwato shouted gleefully. Iwato did this again, but with another target. He took aim at a target on another tree, much further away this time. Iwato, however, maintained him calmed breathing and focused as well as he took. He felt his fingers hovering over the bullseye of the target, he just had to connect with it through his chakra. Releasing another bolt, silence fell over the field for Iwato as the bolt flashed and connected. As he could see once again, a hole was burned through just about the center of the target. "Good! I gotta keep up with aiming." Iwato didn't want to stop though. He continued using body flicker to move from place to place, target to target, dummy to dummy. Iwato continued to attack dummies with similar displays of taijutsu as he had done before. As he approached another dummy, he formed a singular to assist him. With the clone, Iwato grabbed the clone's arm and swung him around, throwing him at the dummy. The clone kicked the dummy up into the air. The real Iwato jumped high into the air and punched the dummy back down. The clone Iwato was able to catch the dummy with a kick, sending it flying. The real Iwato fell down and the cloned Iwato extended his arms to relaunch the real Iwato, before dispersing. Finally, Iwato slammed the full weight of his body into the dummy. Finally, Iwato wanted to take aim to another technique. Grabbing a kamui lodged in a tree, Iwato made several X's in the tree, eight in total. Iwato charged his chakra before forming several . Iwato then guided the balls to hit the several different marks. Iwato was doing this to increase his focus on guiding multiple attacks for multiple targets. He struck a few of the targets, missing just two of them. Iwato wanted to continue and hit them all, but he was happy and tired, as well as having used a great deal of his chakra already. He decided to call it a day and head back home. Into the Woods Several days had passed since his last episode of training. Iwato had rested at home and took care of chores around the house for his family. He was, of course, still a child who listened to his parents. During these several days, Iwato's arm had completely healed from the wounds from spinning on the tree. This was from a combination of Iwato's own powerful life force and medical-nin within his own family. Iwato looked at his arm in joy. "Can't believe it, that hurt pretty badly. Good thing I'm pretty durable." Having finished his chores, Iwato ran out the house, shouting good byes and see you laters to his parents. Iwato ran to the training field. As he got there, Iwato saw a good number of shinobi there. Thinking it was too crowded and not wanting to disrupt the ninja already there, Iwato ran off to another one of his favored training fields in the village. Much like the first one, it had a whole team already there. "Damn, not again." Iwato thought for a second. He knew he didn't want to go back home and use the training area on the compound, he didn't want to risk angering one of the elders again. Looking around, Iwato looked into the woods. "Hmm, maybe training outside of a plain field would be a good thing..." Iwato wandered into the woods. He made his was through the clusters of trees. He moved from a combination of walking on the ground to climbing up the trees and jumping through the branches. He did so until he reach a small clearing in the woods. "That was good training to do, I need to work on tree hopping so I don't fall like an idiot on an actual mission." Iwato made a single of himself. He locked eyes with the clone as they both got into a stance to fight. "What better way to no become too predictable than by fighting yourself?" Iwato said with a small laugh. The clone laughed as well, as they were clones with the same lame sense of humor. The two began to punch, kick, and blast lightning at one another for several minutes. The two jumped away from each other. They resumed their stances, intending to continue the battle. However, a roar sounded in the air. In unison, both versions of Iwato turned to face the roar, seeing a brown bear walking into the clearing. "Shit, I guess we attracted company with the sound of our training," Iwato said to the clone of himself with a nervous look on his face. The clone nodded gulping in the process. The bear roared again before charging at the two. Each jumped in different directions to avoid the massive beast. The one thing that set the two apart was that Iwato had chakra. He knew he could beat the beast. He just had to be smart and avoid getting too close to it to be struck by its strong arms and sharp claws, or bitten by its sharp teeth. Iwato began to climb up a tree as the clone of himself distract the bear. The clone jump and landed on its back before jumping off again. This caused the fear to focus on the clone. Running at the clone, the bear swiped its might claws, slashing the clone. However, the clone burst into a puff of smoke. The bear was clearly confused by this. Iwato stood within a tree, looking down at the bear. In a moment, Iwato formed several . Iwato launched all of them at the bear. The bear reacted in pain, convulsing slightly from the electrical attack. The smell of burnt fur filled the air with its foul aroma. However, the bear was not dead. It was hurt, but far more than that, it was angry. It moved towards the tree that Iwato was perched in. While it was by no means a skilled climber, even brown bears could climb, and climb it did. Iwato showed a bit of fear in his eyes as the bear made its way up the trunk. However, Iwato did not let his fear paralyze him into place. He leapt from the branch he was standing in to that of another branch on a separate tree. He hoped this would confuse the bear. Thankfully, the bear was confused. It continued up the tree and on to the branch, thinking it could still reach Iwato and make a meal out of him. Iwato was grateful for the stupidity of the large animal. Iwato again launched a volley of lightning balls at the bear. The bear couldn’t attempt to evade the attack without falling to the ground. As such, it was struck by the attack. However, it proved that luck was not on the side of the bear. Again, reacting harshly to the attack, the bear convulsed on the branch. The shaking of the bear proved to be too much for the branch, which began to snap, plummeting the bear to the earth. The bear began to get back up, proving to be fairly durable. Iwato reacted quickly. He launched more balls of lightning at branches above the bear. The attack proved to be enough to tear through the wood, causing the branches to plummet and slam into the bear over and over. Iwato jumped down from his perching spot to investigate the scene. The bear was, amazingly, still alive. However, it seemed to be badly hurt. Iwato, despite fighting to survive, felt bad for the bear. He didn’t want the predator to suffer. As such, he weaved the needed hand seals and began charging into his hand. He pointed his fingers towards the bears head and was about to release the attack to put the bear out of its misery. In the last moment, however, the bear sprung back up and moved to slam both of its paws into Iwato. Iwato dropped to the ground and fired the technique into the bear before rolling out of the way. The attack connected with the bear where Iwato hoped it would in those few moments. The attack went through the bear’s heart. The massive beast dropped dead beside the fearfully sweating Iwato. Getting up and breathing heavily, Iwato looked at the beast. Deciding that was enough training for the day, Iwato booked it out of the forest to avoid another encounter. Fighting Against Oneself Iwato rest for the rest of the day following the bear encounter. It was an unpredictable event that shook him up a bit. If he had been any slower or less thoughtful during the bear attack, Iwato would no doubt have become the beast's dinner. Regardless though, having calmed down from the affair, Iwato's confidence shot up. He was able to defeat the beast at tend end of the day. For that, Iwato felt like he had proven to himself how strong he is and how strong he could be. Despite this, Iwato jumped a bit when his father returned home with the bear. “Found it based on where you said it was. May as well not waste it.” That night, Iwato ate the beat of the bear he took down. Overall, it tasted fine, though Iwato still felt weird about the whole ordeal. Finally, Iwato simply went to bed. Upon waking up, Iwato headed out to continue what he was trying to do yesterday: train with himself. This time, however, he would avoid heading into the forest. While he wanted to avoid angering his Senju elders again, Iwato knew he was going to be practicing with his again. As such, destruction of property was not as likely and Iwato could avoid another lecture. As Iwato got on the field, he produced his singular shadow clone. He did so mostly to focus better, as well as knowing he could, at best, safely produce one clone in a real fight without facing issues. Both Iwatos looked both ways to make sure no wild animal was coming upon them to fight like yesterday in a joking manner, making the copies laugh in unison. As they settled down, the two Iwatos got into fighting stances. Both of them moved quickly towards each other. The cloned Iwato reached in one of his pouches on his back and drew out a kunai. The cloned Iwato slashed at the real Iwato. Iwato halted his running and leaped back, barely avoiding the blade as he did so. Iwato brought his body down low and moved forward quickly, doing so to avoid the kunai and to slam his shoulder into the clone’s stomach with strong force. This sent the clone flying, but he landed on his feet before throwing the kunai. The blade slid across Iwato’s arm, giving him a small flesh wound. The cloned Iwato drew out a few shuriken and threw them at Iwato as well. The real Iwato quickly formed balls of lightning of the same number as the shuriken, with two more. Using the training he used before to hit the various marks on the tree, Iwato struck the many shurikens out of the air, showing his improved skill. Further, the balls of lightning struck the cloned Iwato, shocking the clone before it dispersed. Iwato quickly formed a new clone to fight with. The cloned Iwato away from Iwato, before shooting a at the real Iwato. Iwato reacted quickly, using the body flicker himself as he ducked and rolled to the side, evading the blast as he felt the heat of the lightning fly by him. As he pulled out of the roll, Iwato tossed a kunai at the clone of himself. As the clone focused on the incoming kunai, Iwato used the body flicker again to dart behind the clone of himself, stabbing him with a second kunai. The clone burst from the damage and Iwato caught the incoming kunai. Keeping up with the trend, Iwato formed yet another clone of himself. This clone, much like Iwato was currently, drew out two kunai. The two dashed towards each other. The cloned Iwato brough one of the kunai down but the real Iwato blocked it with one of his own. The clone of Iwato then moved the second one to stab into Iwato’s arm, but Iwato kicked the clone in the stomach before he could complete the move. Iwato then stabbed the clone with both kunai. As the clone dispersed, Iwato formed another one, still wanting to train more. The clone of Iwato jumped away from the true Iwato. It then formed eight balls of lightning. Before sending them forth, the clone also pulled out four shuriken and launched the volley of twelve total projectiles at the true Iwato. Iwato was quick to weave around the shuriken, not wishing to get pierced by them. He knew the clone would send weakened lightning balls as the intent of them was not to kill the original, as that would be beyond idiotic of Iwato. He then launched his own shuriken into the balls of lightning to make them disperse too early. “… four, five, six, seven… wait, where is the eighth one?” Iwato asked aloud before he was struck in the back by the last one, which the cloned Iwato had controlled to fly behind Iwato while he weaved in and out of the shuriken thrown at him and drew out his own in that distraction. Iwato felt the shock and fell to a knee for a moment before getting back up. He then body flicked toward the cloned Iwato, who seemed to be shocked at how quickly the original Iwato recovered, and punched the clone with a hard uppercut. The clone dispersed into a puff of smoke as Iwato breathed for a moment. Deciding the was enough for the day, Iwato went to go get the wound on his arm bandaged and go get ramen with his parents. Category:Training Role-Plays Category:Role-Plays